


The Key

by phatjake



Series: Somewhere In The Between (Power Rangers 2017) [5]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, brotp: brother from another mother, non-romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 11:03:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11080224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phatjake/pseuds/phatjake
Summary: Trini becomes a part of the family.





	The Key

“Trini?” Sam said as she was waiting for Jason.

“Yes Mr. Scott?” she said.

“You can call me Sam,” he said.

“Okay Sam, what’s up?” she said.

“Well Jason said something the other day and it got me thinking,” he said and he looked nervous.

“Am I in trouble?” she said, she wondered what Jason had said.

“No, uh... just know that you and the others have helped Jason, a lot. He seems more like himself with you guys,” Sam said. “It’s good to have my son back.”

“Really? We call him the Golden Boy for a reason,” she said.

“The summer before the prank, he changed,” Sam said, still looking nervous. “I just want you to know if you ever need a place to stay or the others you all are welcome. My mom was harsh sometimes and I wish I had a place I could get away. So just know you do.”

Trini had to bite her cheek to hold back her tears. Her father wasn’t the worst but he was far from the best. She didn’t really have a father figure and when Sam offered her salvation she smiled. He pulled out some keys and handed them to her. Trini looked and the keys were identical and she knew what to do. She would pass them to the other Rangers.

“So if I ever need to…” she trailed off.

“You have a seat at the table and we have plenty of blankets and pillows,” Sam said. “Plus Pearl won’t stop asking for you to visit.”

Sam waved as he got into his truck before driving off. Trini watched his truck take the turn and she quickly brushed a tear away. She saw Jason on his bike coming from the other side of the street. One leg was held up, he controlled the bike with one hand while the other rubbed his knee. He waved and nearly crashed the bike.

“Are you like a golden retriever that got turned human?” Trini said as he stopped near her.

“What did Kim tell you about last week?” he said.

“What?”

“What?” he said. “Never mind, just a ploy by Rita we thwarted.”

“What did you tell your dad about me?” Trini said and crossed her arms, she had the look. _The look._

“You’re… the coolest…” he said nervously. Trini’s eye twitched and she held _the look_. “I just said you’re mom can be a bit… much.”

Jason flinched as she uncrossed her arms and hugged him. He was shocked at first but he hugged her back. He wasn’t sure if she was sobbing but he rubbed her back. Their embrace ended and she smiled as she looked up to Jason.

“Is my dad here?” Jason said.

“No he just left after giving me a house key,” she said and her smile became a smirk. “Now I hold the power.”

“To be fair I’ve not done any pranks to you, just remember I cherish our friendship…” Jason said as he took a step back.

“What about those Oreos, boss!?” she said her tone changed.

“Zack did it,” he said.

“You ass hat,” Zack said behind Jason, Kim and Billy in tow. “Throwing me under the bus.”

“Well I wasn’t going to throw Billy under the bus or Kim,” Jason said.

“Aw thanks Jay,” Kim said and smiled.

“Did I miss something?” Billy said as he looked up from his 3DS.

Trini smirked before handing the others their keys to Jason’s house. She explained it to them and Jason looked at Zack. He had that shit eating grin. He had a feeling he would have mismatched socks, stolen boxers and all his white shirts would be dyed pink. He looked a bit defeated.

“Well at least I can finally close my window.”


End file.
